Innocence
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: "Normally the weather would mimic Will's emotions but at the moment? It was mocking him. How can it be sunny on a day like this?" Will gets a phone call he wasn't expecting. Rated T, Emma/Will. I need Wemma fluff so here it is! After Chap 1 of course!
1. I Need You Now

**1. I Need You Now**

Normally the weather would mimic Will's emotions but at the moment? It was mocking him. How can it be sunny on a day like this?

It felt as if everything in his life had fallen apart. He was no longer a husband - he hadn't been for months, he wouldn't be father, and he had lost his best friend. At least he had Glee, which at the moment was the only thing he did have and if it didn't win Regional's? It was finished.

Now he knew that he was in this situation because of his actions, a day didn't go when he wished he had said no.

No to Shelby, no to April. Maybe if he did, he would still be able to walk through the school without being called a man-whore or slut by Sue. Maybe he and Emma would be together by now instead of her ignoring his calls and notes he kept leaving her.

But then it did no good to focus on the maybe's, the what if's; because he didn't say no, he said yes (maybe not in his words but certainly in his actions) and now he had to deal with the consequences and pray to god that with time Emma would come back to him.

Shaking his head to sidelined these feelings for a bit as he entered the rehearsal room. There were many things he expected to see, Rachel getting a head start on him and telling the club what they should be singing next with Finn and Jesse being the only members of the club hanging on her every word. Maybe the kids would already have started to sing as they waited for his entrance. But what he wasn't expecting were for all them in a circle obviously gossiping over something which he was sure meant very little to Glee.

"Guys what's up?" Will asked as all the thirteen of the kids heads went shooting towards him.

"Didn't you see the chaos outside Mr Schue?" Jesse asked as he wrapped his arm around Rachel '_he must have made forgiven her' _Will thought absentmindedly. "No, why what's going on?"

"Car-crash" Finn replied giving evil eyes to Jesse as he did so.

Will blood ran cold even though he wasn't sure why.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I don't know the ambulance just took someone away but we didn't get enough time to see who it was" Tina put in.

"Well, I'm sure we will find out more tomorrow, right now we need to practise" Rachel pressed.

"Rachel, someone just got carted off in an ambulance show some compassion" Quinn snapped. "It could somebody we know."

"Well the song can be a get well soon present from New Directions." Rachel snapped back.

Sensing an argument coming on Will stopped it before it could be blown wide open. "Well I'm not sure the song I picked could be a get well soon song, but I'm sure you guys can make it into one."

Will then started to hand out the music sheets around to everyone.

"Now I know you guys wanted to go down the pop route a bit so I hope this song is acceptable to everyone? Anyone got any problems?"

Matt raised his hand.

"Yes Matt?"

"You seemed given me a sheet which has lead vocals."

"I know – you think you can rap it?"

"Hell yeah!" Matt replied excited that he was actually getting a chance to sing – well rap.

"You ready Tina?"

"Of course Mr Schue" Tina beamed as Artie gave her a fist bump of getting most of the vocals of the song.

"Come on then, let's hit it!" Will nodded to the band to start playing. Both Matt and Tina stood up for their solos. Using his common sense Matt changed the lyrics so it seemed like he was singing to Tina.

_**Matt:**__ Ahuh ahuh (yea Tina)_

_Ahuh ahuh (good girl gone bad) _

_Ahuh ahuh (take three... action) Ahuh Ahuh _

_**Matt:**__ No clouds in my storms Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank _

_**Tina:**__ eh eh_

_**Matt:**__ Comin' down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella _

_**Tina:**__ eh eh_

_**Matt:**__ She fly higher than weather And she rocks it better You know me An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day_

_**Tina:**__ eh eh _

_**Matt:**__ Matt, rain man is back with little Miss Sunshine Tina where you at? _

At this time Will's cell phone started to sing out as well – Unfortunately the ringer was not Rihanna's Umbrella so it distracted the kids a bit, but they were professional enough to keep going when he answered it and found out that it was an unregistered number – it wouldn't be from his lawyers then.

"Will Schuester"

_**Tina: **__You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart, Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star Baby cause in the dark, we can't see shiny cars, And that's when you need me there, With you I'll always share, Because ..._

Will's blood ran cold when he heard the next line.

"Mr Schuester? This is Dr. Cathy McAdams from Ohio General Hospital"

"Yes?" He breathed out.

"I understand you are the emergency contact for Miss Emma Pillsbury?"

In the back of his mind he realised that the glee kids had stopped performing but at the moment all he could concentrate was the phone call he was having at the moment.

"Yes" Will croaked out.

"I think it's best if you come down here."

"I'll be there momentarily." Will hung up the phone and without telling the kids what was going on, he ran out of the door and to his car as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

As he ran though the entrance of Ohio General Hospital Will realised that he must have broken many speeding laws as he rushed to Emma's side. It didn't help that his banged up old car wasn't going as fast as he wanted it to. Cursing the fact that his divorce was draining up or his extra cash, so he couldn't get a good enough car that could get him to his destination fast enough, Will finally managed to get to the main desk.

"If you could just fill out these forms the doctor will be with you-" A nurse said boredly not even bothering to lift her head up from the magazine she was reading.

Will interrupted "I'm just here because I got a phone call that Emma Pillsbury has been taken to this hospital, I'm her emergency contact."

"Mr Schuester I presume" Will turned around at the sound of his name being called out.

"Yes, Will, you're..." Will tried to remember her name from the phone but just couldn't his mind was too pre-occupied with Emma.

"Cathy" She reminded him.

Will nodded before asking what he really wanted to know "How is she?"

"Emma, will just be perfectly fine, she's still unconscious at the moment but she will wake up when she is ready to – I'm sorry but I have to make sure you are actually who you say you are, it is my job" Cathy gestured.

"Oh, don't worry" Will smiled sadly as he pulled out some ID.

"How do you know the patient?"

"I'm her friend – we work together at McKinley High School" He tried to ignore the pain he felt for just saying how he was just her friend – hell he probably wasn't even that anymore.

"Thank you, I just show you where she is – she's got a private room because of her insurance"

"Do you know she's germophobic?" Will asked hoping Emma won't freak out once she realises she's in hospital which could covered in germs.

"It said in her file" Cathy reassured "the room has been cleaned and sterilized again since she's been placed in there."

They had seemed to have gone through many hallways until they reached a room which had 'Miss. E. Pillsbury' on the side of the door printed on miniature white board which was above a place where some charts were resting in a compartment. "Here we go."

His breath caught in his throat as he nearly ran through the door. He never had seen Emma as beautiful as he did now. Her red hair scatted around her pillow with a precious lock of it sweeping over her face. If it wasn't for her hair she would have been able to blend into the sheets on the bed.

She was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor, logically he knew that the nurse was still talking about what condition Emma was in but only phrases such as 'miracle', 'lucky to be alive', 'she's going to be alright' slipped through his fogged mind as all he could do was gazed at her.

"Mr Schuester?" Cathy's voice boomed him from his thoughts. Making him look at her instead of Emma.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"That depending on when she wakes up, she'll be able to leave in the next couple of days." Cathy repeated slowly.

"Great, that's very good to know" Will croaked resisting the urge to look at Emma again.

Cathy didn't know what it was about this person which made her want to comfort him. "Mr Schuester, I know it is hard to not worry when a loved one has had an car accident but please be assured that she is in the best possible care" Cathy noticed his head shot up at 'loved one'.

"I'm just her friend – it's just a bit of a shock to the system."

Cathy looked at him knowingly and thought 'hell with professional'. "I'm about to say something that I probably shouldn't but Mr Schuester-"

"Will" He corrected

"Will" Cathy paused "the way you are looking at Miss Pillsbury is the way my husband looks at me" she smirked then continued "I'm not buying for a moment that she is _just _a friend to you"

When Will didn't reply Cathy muttered "I'm sorry for the assumption if it offended you"

"NO!" Will quickly replied, "It didn't offend me, Cathy right?"

"Yeah Cathy McAdams"

Will nodded then looked at Emma before speaking again.

"We were heading towards more then friends, but I screwed it up" Will whispered not sure why he was saying this to a complete stranger.

"Everyone makes mistakes – we're human, we can't help it" Cathy sympathised

'_Yeah - a mistake, we were heading somewhere that would have been so important to me, but then I go and mess it up. Hurting the women that I think I'm actually in love with but won't be able to tell her because I was stupid and snogged someone else and slept in the same bed as another girl, meaning that I lost her – probably forever' _Will thought but didn't say out loud instead he just shook his head and walked towards the chair that was to the right of Emma's hospital bed vowing not to leave her side until she woke up and probably ordered him away.

Cathy, feeling that she was no longer needed checked Emma's chart before saying "Everything is looking good, so I will just check some of my other patients call if you need anything or if she wakes up." She closed the door on her way out.

Once he was alone with Emma, Will sat in the chair taking her surprisingly cold hand in his. He squeezed it gently and smiled when he felt her return the gesture.

Giving in to the overwhelming temptation he was having Will sat on the edge of her hospital bed, not letting go of her hand as he did so, he started to stroke softly the rebellious section of her squeaky clean hair off her face. He swore he heard her slightly sigh into his gesture but she didn't open her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

**Please Review - I think everyone is in need for some Wemma fluff - so next chapter will be FILLED with it! :D It was orignally going to be a two shot - but Ideas keep coming so at the moment it has 3 parts! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**(The song New Directions sung was Rihanna's Umbrella - I don't think I need to put a link up but if you don't know that song search youtube! adore it and think it would be such a good song for glee!)**

**P.S: My sis has just pre-ordered my GLEE CALENDER 16 months! I thought people would like to know! :D**


	2. Please Don't Go Away

**2. Please Don't Go Away**

Emma started to stir a couple of hours later feeling a weight by her thigh. She was quite impressed that she knew it was her thigh at all since her whole body was just consistent with aches and pains, then as she opened her eyes and started at the plain white ceiling above it all came to her what had happened.

It was as if it was in slow motion the other car moving too fast towards her she knew she couldn't stop it from hitting her own and the only thought running through her mind?

I'm going to die? No

Someone save me? No

I never told Will? Yes, out of all the thoughts it had to be about that damn Spanish teacher.

She froze when she realised she wasn't the only one in here, she could hear the even amount of breathes with a jolt she knew who was here... Will.

She then realised where she was... in the germ filled hospital before she could get herself overwhelmed she counted to ten and back, a calming technique her therapist told her (not Sue, the moment she could she left Sue's 'so-called' therapy sessions and found someone she could trust) it surprised her that it was actually working.

After ten minutes of repeating the technique she moved her head wincing as she did so, so she could look at the glee club director who was sitting on the chair which was pulled closer to her bed and his head was resting on the bed as well. She struggled to think when she realised that his hand was holding her hand.

She knew she should rip her hand from his, wake him up and demand for him to leave, she just couldn't make herself do it. Instead despite the pain she used her free hand and gently ran through his hair.

She had no idea what Sue was going on about there was no sign of hair product at all, all she could feel was its soft texture. She moved her hand away guiltily when the door started to open.

"Good you're up" Cathy stated as she walked into her patients room. "I'm Dr. Cathy McAdams and I'm your doctor."

"Hi" Emma feebly replied.

"Can you tell me your name?" Cathy whispered when she noticed Will asleep – she should really have sent him out but didn't have the heart to – not when he was sleeping so peacefully.

"Emma Pillsbury."

"Your age?"

"Do I really have to?" Emma replied as Cathy laughed.

" 'fraid so."

"31."

"See that's not too bad of an age."

"True."

"Where do you work?"

"William McKinley High School."

"Good, you don't seem to be suffering from long term memory loss" Cathy muttered as she got her light out "I'm just going to shine this in your eyes O.K?"

Emma nodded and did as she was instructed when Cathy asked her to look up and down etc.

"Can you tell me what happened before the accident?"

Emma then proceeded to tell her.

"Good, your memory seems to be intact then! Have you got any questions?"

"Yeah, should I be hurting this much?"

"Unfortunately yes, you have a lot of bumps and bruises we're going to keep you over night as a safety measure to make sure we haven't missed anything like internal bleeding but if all goes well you should be able to leave in the morning." Checking on her chart Cathy continued "It seems that you are due for some pain killers so I just give them you now instead of getting a nurse to do it."

"Thank you" Emma replied gazing back at Will, she knew she should remove her hand from his especially since the Dr. had come in but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"He hasn't left your side you know." Cathy mentioned abruptly.

"Pardon?" Emma asked

"Since he's been here, he hasn't left your side."

"Really?"

"Really" Cathy confirmed "That's you set for now" throwing caution to the wind Cathy decided to give her patient some advice "I don't what happened, but I know if someone like him stared at me like that – and if I wasn't madly in love with my husband, I'd give him the time of the day"

"What?" Emma asked confused, '_maybe the medication is getting to me'_ she thought.

"Just think about it" Cathy smirked and left Emma alone with Will.

* * *

It was an hour before Emma felt Will start to stir, she was grateful that he was because she feared that his neck would start to hurt from the awkward position it was in but she just couldn't make herself to wake him up, fearing what would happen once he was awake.

The TV was on but Emma hardly registered it, she was too absorbed by the way Will was calmly breathing in and out, in and out – she found that she could fall back asleep by the time his eyes popped open staring straight at her, she blushed slightly when she realised her hand was still in his hair. She removed it slowly.

"Hey" Will whispered as he sat up wincing as he did so.

"Neck hurting?" Emma guessed

"Yeah, my back too" Will stretched "How are you?"

"Alright, just shook up, bit achy – they want to keep me overnight to make sure I have no internal bleeding but then if no signs of that I will be able to get out of here by the morning." Emma nodded.

"Good, that's good" Will nodded still holding her hand.

"Will, why are you here?" Emma asked as she stared down at their entwined hands.

"I'm still your emergency contact Em"

"Oh, I forgot about that" Emma muttered as she let her brain transported to when she asked.

* * *

_Emma took a deep breath as she walked into the staff cafeteria for her normal coffee with Will, before school started. She could hardly believe that she had been at McKinley for four weeks already. _

_She also couldn't believe how dis-organised she was, how could she have been for four weeks and not have filled in the paperwork for the hospital to know that she lived here?_

"_Hey Emma, ready for your fourth week at McKinley?" Ken asked as he spotted her walk into the cafeteria, gesturing to one of the empty seats on his table. She mentally cringed. Glancing longingly at Will's table hoping he would give her some excuse to not engage in conversation with Ken but the traitor had his back to her. Regrettably Emma turned back to Ken. _

"_It's also known as a month Ken" Emma replied smiling a bit forcefully as Ken laughed too enthusiastically._

"_Well we should celebrate that you've been here for a month. Just you and me" Ken suggested with a raised eyebrow._

_Resisting the urge to shiver, Emma thought on her feet. "I wish I could Ken but..." She was starting to get tired of coming up with excuses when will he just get the hint? "I'm allergic to night-time."_

"_That's alright, we can always go after school, and I'll get you home before night falls promise."_

_Emma swore she could hear Will trying to stop himself from laughing out loud._

"_Tempting as that offer is I'm on my period, I'd just prefer to stay at home."_

"_Well, I could always..."_

_Shaking his head Will decided to put Emma out of her misery and turned around in his seat to face Emma and Ken._

"_Emma! I didn't see you there, if you're not too busy I really need your help with something"_

"_Well, Schuester we were just..."_

"_You're not interrupting anything at all Will, what do you need?" Emma interrupted Ken then went to seat next to Will._

"_I was wondering if you could help me plan for..." Will improvised as Ken stormed off._

"_Is he gone?" Will asked in a conspirator whisper._

"_Yes, thank you" Emma replied gratefully "I was running out of excuses."_

"_You're allergic to night time?" He laughed _

"_It was the first thing that popped into my head! I couldn't help it!" Emma protested _

"_O.K I believe you though I do think you should go to the doctors"_

"_Why? I feel fine"_

"_Well you've been on you're..." Will trailed off "for about three weeks now, I fear for your health"_

_Emma knew that a sentence like that should not have got her heart to skip a beat – he was married for god sake._

"_Speaking of hospitals Will could I ask you a favour? You don't have to do it if you don't want to..." Emma was about to continue when Will stopped her._

"_Emma just ask me" He smiled._

"_I'm trying to register at the hospital but I need an emergency contact so I was wondering if you could be it because if I'm just there for a de-contamination shower or something I don't want my parents to worry if they get a phone call that I'm in the hospital..."_

"_Yes" Will answered straight away "I'd be honoured to"_

"_Thank you" Emma smiled _

"_It's not a problem Em"_

* * *

"I'm sorry" Emma said once she had returned from her memory by Will's expression Emma guessed that he had just returned from said memory as well.

"What for?"

"I should find someone else to be my emergency contact" Emma whispered.

"Why?" Will breathed his chest hurting he won't let this privilege be taken away from him too.

"Will, where were you when you got the phone call saying that I was here?"

"In Glee" Will replied not sure why she was asking this.

"And you just dropped everything to be at my side even though I was unconscious."

"Of course."

"You shouldn't have done that Will."

"Why shouldn't I? There was no way I was going to stay once I knew that you were here." Will protested.

"Exactly, if you weren't my emergency contact you wouldn't have known I was here and..."

"Emma, stop! Please tell me you are not feeling guilty because you pulled me out of Glee" Will said disbelievingly at her reaction Will knew it wasn't that. "No, that's not what..." For the first time in his life Will didn't know what was going through Emma's mind.

"Emma" Will moved so he was sitting on the edge of her bed, Emma had turned her head away so she wouldn't have look at him, Will cupped her face and turned it so she would "tell the truth" his voice broke a little "Don't you want me here?"

"There's no reason for you _to _be here, Will" Emma stressed but avoided the question.

He shook his head trying to keep his tears in "That's not what I asked, and there is all reason in the world for me to be here."

"How is there?" Emma returned "Maybe a couple of months ago but not anymore – I would call you more of an acquaintance then a friend."

"Don't lie" Will choked out "Don't you dare lie."

"What am I lying about?"

"Look me in the eyes Emma" He waited till she did till he continued to speak "and tell me you do not care for me."

"Will" Emma breathed out.

"Tell me" He whispered and started to get frustrated when she didn't "Tell me this means nothing to you" without waiting for a reply Will bent down and brushed his lips against hers, he waited for a second before kissing her more forcefully his heart lifted when he felt her kiss him back.

It was short lived when she pulled away.

"You kissed me back" Will whispered his forehead resting on hers.

"I can't deny it Will" Emma replied tears streaming down through her faint eyelashes "But you're just going to break my heart again, and I can't deal with going through it, not again." She paused as she inhaled deeply "You don't know who you are Will, you've got two personalities that I know off and both of them have broken heart, and I refuse to go through that pain again."

"Emma, I am so sorry" Will stressed "that I've done this too you – that I hurt you by my actions but I do know that if you let me, I will spend the rest over lives making it up to you, because Emma I..."

"I must be dreaming" Emma interrupted "This can't be true"

"It is" Will stressed "I will never hurt you again, because I know who I am Em, it may have taken some time but I know who I am, and I know this" He picked up Emma's hand and placed it over him heart "belongs to you and it has belonged to you for so long, even though for most of the time I didn't know it" Will laughed weakly along with Emma "I love you Emma."

Emma gasped.

"I'll do anything to be in your life again, even if it's just as your emergency contact – maybe it's time for me to love you from afar for a bit, it would serve me right." Will pleaded "Just please say I can hope, that you can forget or forgive or put what happened behind you."

"You know what Will" Emma said trying to compose herself.

"What?"

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"Hate's a strong emotion – I'll take it" Will joked even though it hurt for the women he loved to hate him because he was stupid.

"Shut up and let me finish Will" Emma scolded.

"Sorry." Will sheepishly replied.

"Sometimes I hate that you can make me love you, when all I want to do is just hate you, god Will – remember into my office and said it was killing you that I wasn't looking at you like I used to."

"Of course I remember how can I forget?"

"All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you, and tell you of course I was looking at you like I used to – just when you weren't looking" Emma laughed weakly.

Will smiled and held her close to him his forehead still on hers.

"I know I don't deserve one Emma, but please I beg you give me another chance- I promise you won't regret it, and we can take it as slow as you want, just please say you will be mine."

Against her better judgement Emma replied "Okay, just don't hurt me again please Will"

Smiling Will buried his face deep in Emma's neck inhaling her scent. "I promise I won't Emma." He lifted his head and looked deeply in her doe like eyes. "Thank you" Will whispered before bringing his lips to hers, sighing as she kissed him back with more force than he was accustomed to when it came to kissing Emma it shocked him when she pulled away.

"What is it? Honey?"

Smiling at her new nickname Emma answered "You're crushing me Will, any other time it be alright – I think- but not when hours ago I was involved in a car crash."

Will looked around them to notice that he had indeed got most of his weight on her – he hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry"

"I forgive you" Emma smiled both of them knew her answer had a double meaning.

Smiling and making sure his body was away from hers Will kissed her again.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm sorry if that was a little out of character (well a lot) but it felt so good to get them together – god knows when they will on the show. **

**The next chapter will be the epilogue which will just be pure fluff – since this chapter seemed to have a lot of angst in it - blame the show it's affecting how I write :'( **

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed, how you will do so again (gets the epilogue out faster ;-) Promise! ) and please forgive because this is un-beta'd. **


	3. Epilogue: Something's Are Worth Fighting

**Here I can safely say is the Fluff I've promised you!

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Something's Are Worth Fighting For**

Will always hated hospitals.

Don't get him wrong recently he has had some pretty good times in hospitals. He just doesn't like how formal it can be.

But now they didn't seem so bad.

He grimaced as he took a sip of the generally disgusting coffee that was in his hand as he gazed wonderingly through the glass partition. He thought Emma was the most beautiful person he ever had gazed at but now as he gazed down at his daughter sleeping in her cot next to all the other new born babies he knew Emma had competition.

Cassie Suzette Schuester.

Even her name made him wonder. He sighed as he leaned his head on the glass welcoming the cool touch. It did seem a bit ridiculous that he could miss someone when he was looking at them. It reminded him a bit of the time when him and Emma weren't together because he screwed up. He knew he could always look at her but never touch her.

Then things changed. In this hospital in fact.

He couldn't believe that it was nearly three years ago almost to the day Emma took him back, he never let go off her since. He proposed to her on their one year anniversary. He still loved the absolute shock that was on her face when he did, it will always be one of his favourite memories.

He had lost track of how long he had been staring at his daughter for. To be honest the only reason why he wasn't at his wife side was because she needed sleep, usually he would have slipped into the hospital bed with her not taking any notice on what the nurses or doctors said but the problem was he wasn't sleepy which is ironic since his body was screaming out for him to get some shut eye.

Will didn't want to do that though. In fear that the past three years had just been some glorious dream and he would wake up alone in his old apartment bitter because it wasn't real – because he has had this dream before, he doesn't wanted to take that chance.

And if this is a dream?

He might as well fight to stay in dream world for as long as possible.

His rationalist side is telling him that he is in the real world since his ears have been shouted hoarse with Emma screaming her lungs off during delivery, telling him that if he got within one inch of her again she kick him where the sun don't shine. And his right hand was still hurting when he tried to clutch it into fist, through all the pain Emma had gone through in the past few hours – hell the past nine months he could hardly whinge about the fact that she actually bruised the bones in his hands from squeezing it too tightly during labour. But then Emma got pain killers and he did not.

Will shook himself out his rambling did it really matter when the end result got him the little girl that was right in front of him. He knows that he will never forget the moment she was placed in his arms; it was as if everything that ever happened to him before now was insignificant.

Emma and Cassie are his world.

Emma had been his world for so long and he knows she always will be, but Cassie he never expected it would physically hurt for her to be lifted out of his arms. Since becoming a father (and that had only be for a couple of hours so far mind you) Will found that he had a new found respect for Quinn and Puck. He knew there is nothing on this world which could make him give up Cassie; he wanted to know how they got the strength to give up Beth voluntary.

He shook his head away from those depressing thoughts as he felt a vibrating in his back pocket. He thought it could be his parents since he called both his and Emma's parents as they were going to the hospital in the ambulance, his mum and dad were in New York at the moment for a getaway holiday but promised to catch the first plane they could. Will protested but his dad just silenced him saying he wasn't going to miss out on the first few hours of his granddaughter's life. Emma's parents were coming in all the way from Virginia so they would get here when they got here, again after retelling them their daughter's muted screams not to come, they again insisted repeating the same things his father said.

He was pleasantry surprised to find out it was Emma.

'_U wiv Cassie?'_

'_Yes, she is fine love – U R SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP' _Will texted back smiling slightly.

Within moments his phone vibrated again. _'Can't help it – I know my body wants sleep but my brain just can't shut down for a while' _

'_Same, maybe we should take the example of our daughter and try anyway' _Will texted back attaching a picture of Cassie sleeping like an angel along with it, he wasn't sure if he was suppose to be taking pictures but it didn't stop there from being about 50 on his phone and 100 on the digital camera which was in Emma's hospital bag which had been packed for a couple of months now

'_Is it normal that I miss her this much already?' _His wife texted back quite quickly.

'_Em, I miss her and I'm staring right at her' _

'_Rub it why don't you? Some have us had just gone through a nine hour labour and can't really walk right now'_

Will laughed out loud slightly after reading this text it was good to know that his wife's hormones were still all over the place – he thinks he really is going to miss hormonal Emma. He decided to use reason in his next text.

'_Well if you slept, when you woke up you would feel better and be able to see her.'_

There was silence on Emma's side for a bit before a text message came through _'fine you win, I try to get some sleep – you should too. Love you; send my love to Cassie too'_

Will replied with a simple _'Love you too, Cassie sends her love – sweet dreams'_

He had no reply so he just gathered that Emma had fallen asleep, he would go to her room soon to check.

He smiled as he saw Cassie yawn in her sleep kicking her tiny legs a little as she did so.

"Mr Schue?"

Will turned around automatically at the sound of his voice it was only when he saw Finn and Kurt standing down the hallway did he work out that it was one in the morning and they should have gone home with the rest of the glee kids after Will had told them that it was unknown how long Emma would be in labour. (Her contractions had started as the kids had started to rehearse their major OneRepublic mash up for Regionals- so naturally they all raced down to the hospital).

He couldn't feel angry though that they were here.

"Finn, Kurt what are you doing here? I told you to go home?"

"And we did Mr Schue" Kurt reassured "But we convinced our parents separately that some of us from New Directions needed to be here to welcome the latest member to our club, so we sent out texts and..."

Finn and Kurt were standing side by side and step to their right and left respectfully to reveal the rest of New Directions.

"Guys!" Will exclaimed smiling before being semi-attacked by a group hug. Quinn was the last one to hug him and held on to him for longer than anyone else since he still knew she felt guilty that he wasn't a father three years ago. Giving her shoulder a squeeze to signal it was alright Will turned teacher on his students. "Your parents do know your here right?"

"Of course" Rachel answered automatically "They drove us here – well most of us car pooled."

"Really guys I don't know what to say."

"After everything we've put you through Mr Schue we were always going to be here" Mercedes stated jumping up and down slightly. "So which one is yours and Mrs S's?"

Will smiled and turned back to his daughter before he could even open his mouth Quinn answered for him.

"She looks like Mrs Schue" Quinn said in a small voice, Will saw Puck rub her back in a comfort gesture.

"If you can please tell that to Emma since she's insistent that she looks like me." Will joked.

"Sure thing Mr Schue" Quinn looked around and then noticed the club's co-director was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?"

"Hopefully sleeping" Will said only to feel a vibration in his pocket of his jeans again. Checking to see that it was indeed his wife Will amended that thought. "Well she should be sleeping – she's just having a hard time getting her brain to shut down."

"Well we can go and visit your baby's mama then can't we?" Mercedes asked

"No" Will said maybe a little be too harshly "I don't think there should be this many of you here if all of you go down to Emma's room your sure to be kicked out. I go see if she wants to come down here."

12 mummers of agreement was all the reply he got back.

He shook his head slightly and started to make his way back to Emma. He nodded to a few of the nurses that he realised helped Emma deliver Cassie to the world before stepping into Emma's room. With her mysphobia Will was really glad that their health insurance included the private room – Emma did brilliantly during the labour but he hated to think how she would have reacted if she would have then had to join a semi-private ward afterwards.

Emma had her eyes closed as Will opened the door but quickly opened them when she realised someone was coming into her room. Her small smile double when she noticed it was Will.

"Hey"

"Hey Em" Will replied kissing her softly on the forehead "Not getting to sleep any time soon?"

"You know I'm not Will" Emma pouted.

"You up for going for a walk?"

"To see Cassie?" Emma asked her sprits raising at the thought of seeing her daughter.

"Yes and the Glee kids are here"

"What? I thought you told them to go home?"

"I did! They came back" Will chuckled along with Emma as she sat up testing to see if her body was under enough pain medication to do this. To be honest she didn't really care she was getting up to see her daughter anyway.

Will kissed her softly on the lips before helping her to stand up. They were on the way to the nursery when he told her.

"Oh, Quinn agrees with me Cassie looks more like you then me"

Emma just rolled her eyes and leant into her husband embrace as she saw the Glee kids down the hall. Most of them were looking at Cassie and were making silly faces at the very asleep child.

"I just realised something Will"

"Hmm?"

"We haven't got one child we have thirteen"

Will laughed as they came to the kids who then started to fuss over Emma.

'_She does have a point' _Will thought before he joined his family at looking at the new addition.

* * *

**Please Review! That's me finished for this story! Took me long enough! And some of the events mentioned in this chapter will have their own chapter in 'There's Always A First For Everything' readers of chapter two will already have noticed Cassie! =D**

**A HUGE thank you for all the reviews and I hope you will enjoy some of my other stories I have going on at the moment!**

**P.S: Sorry It's Un- beta'd**


End file.
